


The Hidden World

by DarkPrinceOfClowns



Category: Original Work, The Secret World
Genre: Creatures, Crows, Dark, Darkness, Evil, Horror, Insanity, Magic, Monsters, Murder, Mysterious, Mystery, Novel, Other, Revenant, Supernatural - Freeform, TSW, The Secret World - Freeform, insane, killer, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrinceOfClowns/pseuds/DarkPrinceOfClowns
Summary: George is a reasonable man. He finished college, got a safe job, and got married. And while he enjoys reading the occasional horror novel, he does not actually believe in the supernatural. After all, he is a very reasonable man. But then, somehow, strange things seems to start happening around him... But are they real, or has he just read one horror novel too many?Join George as he enters into a world were dreams, nightmares and reality is not always easy to seperate. Enjoy watching him decend into the real world that is hidden underneath the every day normal life most humans live in.... or is it insanity? Either way, it's going to be oneHellof a ride!





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"When all the dreams have been dreamed, and all the whispers whispered, you're left with nothing but one thing: Everything Is True."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I was inspired by Sam Krieg's books in TSW, and I wanted to read them. Sadly, they do not exist, so I decided to write them.
> 
> This is the first chapter.  
> I will write more...eventually... tho it may take awhile.
> 
> https://books.google.no/books?id=D0itMAEACAAJ&source=gbs_similarbooks

George had always looked at himself as a resonable man. The first thing he did when he graduated from school was to get himself an office-job; it was the only resonable thing to do. Working from 8am to 4pm editing boreing articles for a boreing magazine may not be every man's dream, but George liked the consistency in his life. And it was a safe workplace, people always needed editors, and there just wasn't alot of people who truely wanted to work with it. He was the single most experienced editor in the entier staff, mostly because he never let himself get promoted to any of the less secure position.

After several disepointments and unstable romantic relationships, he finally ended up marrying Elisa, a childhood friend. She had always had a good eye to him, and although she was slightly chubby, with carrot red hair that stuck out from hear head like straws, and one of those faces that makes you wonder if there is a person under all those freakles, he liked her. When he looked into the eyes she hid behind glasses as thick as cokebottle bottoms, they smiled right back at him and promised him securety. She would never be sweapt away by her personal trainer, or run off with some guy she met online. Nor would she ever leave him because he was so boreing, and they never did anything fun together...

He loved her, maybe not very passionatly, but certantly very sensible. Naturally he married her, and just like the recipie for that dream so many people share; they bought a house together, with a white pickled fence and everything, and got two kids. So maybe the fence stopped being white ten years ago, and his daughter Lilly was the eldest and dead set on becomeing a car-mechanics, while his son, Evan, changed intrest by the hour. Right now it was knitting that was his big thing, tho George knew from all the other times that it would be just another fad. It would be forgotten just like the football, the swimming, the stage magician dream and the long dead wish of becomeing a paleontologist. But even his son's ever changing whims was a constant factor. Eventually they got a dog, after the kids had gotten old enough to not be in the risk of 'accidents'. A german shepard that was aply named Shadow, for his habbit as a puppy of shadowing after Evan, even following him into the bathroom if he could. It amused them all greatly, especially his son. His entier familly slept much safer when they had a dog to guard the house. No, George was a very reasonable man. At he was also, by shere coincidence, a very happy man. He had just gotten a promotion, but not a very big one, and a small raise to his paycheck. Of course, he was still pretty much just editing the magazine, but it payed better and he worked longer hours.

The sun was out, it was late summer, and he got promoted almost the instance he came to work after the familly vacation to a cabin they owned by the coast. He looked at all the barely clothed women around, and felt that nothing could ruin his mood today. Not even when his subways got ten minnuts late, not even when they ten minnuts later anounced that it would be yet another twenty minutts because of some emergency mantainance...

George was sitting at the bench by the subways station, and as he was bored, he looked at the small stores he normally just rushed by, and watched the people who walked by, and he felt that warm and fuzzy feeling people get when they have everything they ever wanted out of life. Admittingly, he had never wanted much, but perhaps that was the secret of happiness. But as he felt twenty minutts was quite a long time, he was pondering wheither or not to check out a store or two, he discovered that there was a video rental store right across the street from him, and he realized that it was friday; the day when they ever so often liked to sit down with a good movie and a bowl of chips. He figured he might as well check it out.

He felt a bit amused that he had never really noticed this store before, even though he passed by it every day. But when he thought about it, he had some vauge recollection of it always haveing been there, but he was always too buissy to drop by, and there was also a perfectly decent video rental place just down the block from his apartment, were he usualy went to rent movies.

As he stepped into the old store, he wrinkled his nose ever so slightly at the fact that it looked as if it had hardly ever been dusted there, and the lights inside the store was dark and gloomy. Of course, this could easely be because he had just come inn out of the subshine, and the windows of the store was covered in big movie posters for movies that might have been popular ten years ago, but that nobody even remembered existed nowadays.

He looked at the cashieer, to see if he could have someone tell him were the comedies were standing, but there was nobody there. He suposed he would have to locate them himself, but that was fine, the store wasn't all that big. Just as he turned to the left, he heard a phone ringing from the right. It was an eerie ringtone, for sure; it reminded him of some asian horror movie that his friends had talked him into seeing, and he suddently felt a bit uneasy. Non the less he walked towards the noise, it could be a person over there that he could ask for directions. But as he turned the shelf, he found himself standing in the horror section, and on one of the dusty shelfs, an abandoned cellphone was lieing, sending ut it's eerie call... He picked it up. He was of course simply going to hand it inn to the cashieer, if there was one, or hand it over to the police and their Lost and Found department. But phones are hard to resist when they are ringing, not to mention it could be the owner who tried to find it, so George answered the phone instead.

"Hello." He said, his voice just a bit shaky. The store had seemed to go even darker, and more creepy. He told himself to stop being silly. He had gone from the bright sunlight and into a dark store, of course it was going to be dark and seem gloom. And to be quite honest, the horror movie covers that stared at him from the black and dusty shelfs didn't help any. And that's without even mentioning the ringtone on the cellphone. Imediently a woman began to speak, her voice harsh and dark, as if she had been smokeing too long.

"The Crows speaks of your misfortune, the cats gossip about the gathering darkness.... If you value your life, your sanity, your realety, do not take the shortcut through the ally of St. james and 10'th street today!" On a second thought, her dark and mysterious voice could simply be the result of years or practising to sound like a mysterious fortuneteller, slight strange accent and all.  
"Wait, I'm not the..." But he was too late, the phone had gone dead and cold. As he stared at the black screan he wondered if it had run out of batteries before she hung up, or if it had simply died.

George shrugged to himself and went back to the cashieer, if nothing else he could leave the phone on it, and they would proboably take it behind it as soon as someone showed up. But to his surprice, there was a girl behind the cashieer this time; a blond girl who seemed to have barely finished high school. If she even had finished it. This was hardly a job for educated people, as the girl so elegantly proved as she blew up her bubblegum to a size that proboably outmatched her brain, before she popped it right in front of his face.  
He wrinkled his nose, but he didn't want to cause any trouble, so he merly cleared his troat, and hoped she took the hint.  
"Yes?" The girl's voice sounded anoyed at haveing been disturbed in her trainging for the champtionchip in gum-blowling.  
"Exuse me, but I found this at one of the shelfs. I thought maybe you'd want to keep it safe in case the owner returns." He told her.  
"Yeah, sure, whatev'." She said and took the phone and tossed it into what seemed to be a lost and found box under the registry. "Anything else?" The girl truely sounded rude, how did she even get this job he wondered. But when he thought about it, anyone would get fed up with working in a dark, smelly place like this, when the sun was shineing outside and your friends proboably wanted to hang out with you.

"Er..Yes, you see... I was wondering were you have the comedies in here?" George said, a bit intimidated by her rudeness. The girl simply blew another bubble of her gum and pointed to a second to the left. Just the side he had atempted to reach when the phone rang. He walked over there and browsed the selection, then he checked his watch and realized he would have to hurry up. He picked a movie almost at random, and gave it to the girl for scanning and finding the movie. Luckily the store was from the same chain as the one closer to his home, so he didn't need to get a new card. He was in enough of a rush as it was, and he practically rushed across the road, barely even looking at the cars, and he reached the subway just as the door closed.

Of course, as anyone who had gotten on a subway at the end station known, this did not mean it began to move imediently. But George was perfectly fine with that. He needed some time to think and to calm down, to get rid of the irational feeling of dread he was left with after the mysterious phonecall in that dark and dank store...  
Now that he saw the world bathed in sumlight again, the whole scenario seemed as if it had never happened. He almost laughed at himself for feeling so worried over a phonecall that wasn't even meant for him. It wasn't his phone after all, so how could the woman possibly try to reach him?

As if he suddently realized something, he pulled out a cellphone and began typeing a message to his wife. She usualy had dinner ready for him, but he should tell her that he would be a bit late he thought. Afterwards, he leaned back on the seat and waited patiently for the subway to begin it's long journey to bring him to his perfect, lovely home.


End file.
